


altogether desirable

by sharkplant



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Preacher Kink Meme, Religious Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkplant/pseuds/sharkplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Woodrow, sitting at the organ, was sweating like a sinner in church. Which was ironic, because that was exactly what she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	altogether desirable

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [Preacher Kink Meme](http://preacherkinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/147018139412/in-which-emily-fantasies-about-jesse-fuckinggoing) prompt:
> 
> _In which Emily fantasies about Jesse fucking/going down on her in the church while reciting prayers and hymns_
> 
> lbr everyone in annville would have had indecent thoughts abt the preacher at least once if he looked like that + emily deserves some love

Emily Woodrow, sitting at the organ, was sweating like a sinner in church. Which was ironic because that was exactly what she was. Granted, she had been a sinner from birth given she was a flesh and blood human being, if the bible was to be believed and it ought to be but.

That was beside the point.

Now more transfixed on his mouth rather than the words he was saying, Emily had lost track of Jesse's preachings some minutes ago. That was okay, his voice was nice to listen to and she appreciated the shapes his lips curled around. It wasn't really okay, but she was just looking. No harm in just looking, right?

She would have been fine if he hadn’t glanced over and shot her a quick smile before returning to his sermon. Unbidden, the smile send a bolt of heat through her gut and settled there. She shifted in her seat but getting comfortable was not going to be an option.

Emily suddenly felt glad for the church’s swelter, an excuse to explain the flush she could feel burning high on her face.

Undervalued and taken for granted were things Jesse Custer was. She felt the same way a lot of the time. He was also drop-dead gorgeous. Emily couldn't believe it when he had rolled back into town; he’d filled out from the scrawny teenager he’d been when he left. But his eyes were a little weary. She didn't want to know what he'd seen and done any more than it would take lift a little bit of that weight off. Only because she knew, if she played it right, Jesse would do the same for her.

 _Altogether desirable_ , said Solomon’s bride about her King, but what did she know? She’d never set eyes on Jesse Custer.

‘If you’d like to join me in prayer.’ The church creaked as the congregation stood, one hundred monotonous voices harmonising for salvation.

“O Lord, Jesus Christ, Redeemer and Saviour, forgive my sins, just as You forgave those who crucified You.”

Emily’s mouth ran around words she knew by heart because she's read them all week after folding enough pamphlets to make her fingers sore. But it was a recital, not a performance, and her spirit wasn't in it. She didn't really feel like being saved today. It was an awful thought to have, but her others were worse.

It would start with a kiss, the kiss she’d thought about so often: They’d be a bit too close in the church kitchen out back and he’d lean in and she’d meet him halfway and he’d press her back against the table and she’d be breathless and no where near done with just kissing when he moves to her neck, slides away the cardigan off her shoulder so he’d have more skin to touch.

“Count not my transgressions, but, rather, my tears of repentance.”

He would drop to his knees and place his hands on hers and ask for assent with only a look, which she might too quickly give, sitting up on the table and spreading her legs, lying to herself that he pushed them apart. He’d kiss up her thighs, hiking up her skirt as he goes, confident and slow. She might be reduced to begging before he actually gave her anything. His stubble would scratch and tickle and she’d fight not to smile and he’d shift her underwear only so he could suck marks into the crease between hip and thigh, a hint of teeth and she’d shudder.

“Remember not my iniquities, but, rather my sorrow for the offenses I have committed against You.”

He’d take his time with her, taking down her panties, kissing the same trail until they fell forgotten to the floor. He’d drive her half insane, with half-licks and messy kisses and even if she pulled at his hair and cried out loud enough for the town to hear, nothing would ever be frantic or rushed. He’d hold her hips but not restrain them; he’d be able to move with her as she squirmed. She’d need him closer, even when he slid his tongue home, a slick imitation of better things to come.

“I long to be true to Your Word, and pray that You will love me and come to make Your dwelling place within me.”

And she would come. She’d come and he would kiss her through it and he would smile the smile that made everything melt and they’d laugh that it had taken this long for him to realise.

“I promise to give You praise and glory in love and in service all the days of my life. Amen.”

She didn’t even want to consider how many ‘Hail Mary’s it would be as penance for this. Let alone the fact she would have to have to tell Jesse himself about such impurities of thought, and she wouldn't have the benefit of those little catholic confessionals either and

‘Emily?’

Emily blinked out her hundred yard stare, her guts rolling hot with with need and heavy with guilt. Noting the congregation’s focus on her, she quickly sat, hiding her apology under the first chords of the hymn. While she stared ahead at her sheet music, she didn’t miss Jesse looking at her, concern worrying at his brow and mouth. Her belly twinged. She crossed her legs.

She’d deal with herself properly tonight, after she'd put the kids to bed: a bubble bath maybe, and a glass of wine. She needed to treat herself more often. 

**Author's Note:**

> things i googled for this that I never thought I ever would: "vaugely sexual hymms", "sexual bible verses"- i am stooping to new lows people
> 
> title from the Song of Solomon + the prayer from [here](http://www.catholic.org/prayers/prayer.php?p=2254) (highly doubt they would approve of it being used in such a way but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )


End file.
